The overarching goal of this application is to develop and pilot test a web-based application (app) that will increase access to healthier foods and beverages in low-income urban communities in the United States. Small retail food stores are ubiquitous in low-income urban settings throughout the US and present a unique opportunity to supply surrounding neighborhoods with healthful food options. However, these small stores usually carry few or no foods that are both healthy and affordable. A primary barrier to stocking healthy, affordable foods in small urban food stores is the lack of an adequate distribution network; small store owners generally need to travel on their own to obtain healthy foods and beverages for their stores. Low access to healthy food and high access to food with low nutritional value have been associated with poor diet quality, obesity and chronic disease in many studies. Our research team has worked for more than 16 years in Baltimore to develop, implement, and evaluate chronic disease prevention programs by improving the food environment in low-income communities. Our preliminary formative research assessed the initial acceptability of a mobile app that will enable small urban food store owners to access a range of healthy foods from local wholesalers and producers, and facilitate affordable delivery to their stores. We found high acceptability for an app that would leverage the collective purchasing power of digitally-networked small food stores and introduce cost efficiencies into food delivery. For this NHLBI Clinical Trial Pilot Study (R34), we propose to develop a working web-based Baltimore Urban food Distribution (BUD) app, pilot the app, and evaluate its feasibility and impact on the availability, prices and distribution of healthful foods and beverages in East Baltimore, with the following primary aims: 1) To develop and optimize a technically stable and functional digital strategy to overcome small retail food system constraints common in low-income urban food settings; 2) To pilot the BUD app with Baltimore-based producers/wholesalers and corner stores, and assess its feasibility (i.e., acceptability, operability, perceived sustainability, user satisfaction); and 3) To evaluate the impact of the BUD app on corner store stocking (availability, timeliness, quality), prices, and sales of healthy and unhealthy foods and beverages in a pilot study employing a randomized controlled trial design of 38 corner stores. Secondary aims will examine impact on consumers and a cost-benefit analysis for participating retailers and producers. Findings will permit us to 1) produce a functional and acceptable web-based app, 2) provide preliminary data needed for power calculations for the full-scale trial, 3) generate and refine process evaluation instruments and set standards for implementation, and 4) establish protocols and demonstrate our ability to recruit and retain large numbers of wholesalers, producers, corner stores and consumers. We will assess generalizability of the app by conducting feasibility assessments of the developed app with small store owners and suppliers in other urban settings. The findings from this R34 application are essential to support a full-scale clinical trial, which will test a multi-city deployment of the BUD app and assess its impact on obesity and diet.